Turbulent
by Robyn Luciani
Summary: Hello. This is a collection of songfics featuring my OC Val and Parker Luciani. I fell in love with his character after playing Revelations.


_... Well here I am. I'm back. And I bring with me a collection of songfics based around the pairing Valker - my OC Valentina Flint and Parker Luciani. Please read and enjoy._

**Bad Touch - The Bloodhound Gang**

Her hand grazed his thigh as they sat in the meeting. It caused him to shiver a little and she smirked; the action had achieved the desired effect. After a few more minutes, it happened again; her hand brushing dangerously far up his leg. He made a noise in his throat, a sort of strangled moan and she had to stop herself from laughing. As they stood up to leave the meeting, he lent in and whispered gruffly in her ear, "You're gonna pay for that later."

**Bleeding Out - Imagine Dragons**

Parker sat clutching his side in the bridge of the ship. Raymond had just gone, leaving him to slowly bleed to death, or at least until the ship sank and he drowned. Why he'd taken a bullet for the FBC agent, he barely knew himself. What he did know was that he hadn't said goodbye to a certain someone before leaving for this goddamn mission. If he made it off this ship, she would kill him. That was a fate worse than any death that could befall him here on the Zenobia. He couldn't sit here and feel sorry for himself any longer. Parker struggled to his feet and set off, limping and grimacing in pain, to find the others and try to get the hell out of here.

**Beast and the Harlot - Avenged Sevenfold**

"Who is that?" Parker asked, pointing to a woman with long black hair who stood a little ways off, talking to Quint and Chris. Jill looked over and chuckled to herself; she was wondering when Parker was going to notice the new recruit.

"That's Valentina Flint. She transferred from the European branch recently. She's one of their top operatives, a veritable badass," Jill explained. She added, "And, as far as I know, she's single."

Parker gave his friend a pointed glare but Jill just chuckled and walked away, winking. Parker sighed, before motivating himself to go and talk to the woman who had captured interest.

**Get Over It - OK Go**

"So what if I'm seeing someone?" Valentina asked.

Parker shrugged, "I just wanted to make sure that it's what you really wanted, that's all."

Valentina snorted; she didn't believe that bullshit for one second. She couldn't be mad at him, he was only trying to look out for her.

"Don't worry about me. And anyway, he's not as protective as you," she said with a smirk and a wink.

**Kingdom of Rust - The Doves**

Keith pulled Quint away from the computer terminal as Valentina frantically ushered them out of the warehouse. A howl and a crash behind them signalled the arrival of even more B.O.W.s. She checked her ammunition and cursed at the lack of any. She waited until the other two had made it into the elevator before shutting it and locking herself in with the creatures. She could hear Quint shouting from the other side, so she said over her com., "It'll take more than a few B.O.W.s to take me out. Go."

**Can't Stop, Gotta Date With Hate - Lostprophets**

The helicopter touched down at headquarters and Valentina jumped out. She ran inside, not caring if she knocked anyone over in an attempt to get to O'Brian's office as soon as possible. She burst through the door, still in full snow camouflage with her rifle on her back and her shotgun at her hip. O'Brian looked up at her and she knew there was bad news.

"Val. I'm sorry but... we lost Parker."

**I Wanna - The All-American Rejects**

She had visited him in hospital every day and he was massively grateful; it was the highlight of his day. An escape from the monotony of tests and physio. Only, today was gonna be different. Today, he was gonna tell her.

She collapsed into the chair beside his bed, "That goddamn woman is running me ragged. I've had about three hours sleep this week."

He listened for a while, before saying quietly, "I love you."

She paused mid sentence to consider this. After what seemed like an eternity to him, she shook her head and said, "You bastard. Why didn't you tell me before you nearly died?"

She didn't leave him any time for a reply, opting to hug him tightly instead, "I love you too, idiot."

_... So how did you like them? Please tell me in a review. Let me know if you want more. Also, I've decided to take requests for one-shots. PM me, or say it in a review which pairing/scenario/character you would like me to do. I will probably not write you a lemon, even if you ask me._

_Anyway, I don't own Resident Evil. Only Val. And their ship name. And the chocolate in my fridge._

_I'll be signing off now, see y'all later._

_Robyn_


End file.
